Doctor's Orders
by UnitedWhofans
Summary: The White Bear Justice Park is about to receive a mysterious visitor.


AN: I have not written a fanfic in a very long time. But this has been bandying about in my head for a while, ever since I saw "White Bear" and I was wondering "How would I get the Doctor involved?" Here's one way. I do not own Doctor Who or Black Mirror. I do not intend to make any profit off of this story.

 **Doctor's Orders**

 **Chapter 1**

Jem always enjoyed looking at the crowd.

That crowd of visitors and participants in this daily ritual of shaming Victoria Skillane for the horrific crime that she had help commit. She could see the joy in their shouting faces as they got their last verbal licks in before they got the chance to throw things at her while she was in the car. Yes, this was surely justice. Justice that was loved and enacted by the people. In addition, it had become a profitable business so that money could go to hard working people. So in the end, evil had begot good. She was told long ago that this was impossible. She was told wrong.

As the news clip ended and Baxter began to rile the crowd up again, Jem scanned the crowd and saw a lot of faces all smiling and yelling. Except one, and that is particularly why Jem paid attention to this face. The face was just blank, except for the eyes. Jem noticed the eyes. There was a combination of sadness and horror in his eyes. Jem had never seen this reaction before, although she figured it was because of the horrible acts committed by this pathetic creature in front of them. Still, the reaction stood out amongst the rest of the crowd which was going through its usual rigmarole.

Baxter then invited all the guests in the gallery down to the road for the car ride back to the house. As the guests got up to leave, she got a better look at the man whose face had entranced her. The man was little compared to the others around him. He wore a white panama hat and a brown overcoat. He carried with him an umbrella with a weird handle. It kind of looked like a question mark. Come to think of it, the pullover sweater he was wearing also seemed to have question marks on it. He was very slow to leave so Jem got a good look at him.

As Jem prepared to go home, the man looked straight at her. At first, Jem felt embarrassed that she had been caught. But then, in an instant, a different reaction overcame her.

Fear.

It was the eyes again. She only looked straight at them for an instant, but she felt fear immediately. The man then turned away, gave one last look at the setup in the gallery, and seemed to sigh. Then he left.

Jem stood still for several seconds trying to comprehend what just happened. She eventually shook it off to something innocent and left the facility.

The ceremony going back to the house occurred as usual. People yelling at the criminal, throwing vegetables as Baxter drove the car back to the house. Usually Jem did not like to watch this proceeding. It was the one thing that she did not like about this whole business. She thought it was a touch too over the top, but the people seemed to like it so she kept her objections to herself.

Tonight, though, she was not paying any attention to the woman in the truck or to the crowd around her. She was looking for the little man that had caused such a reaction in her. At last she spotted him near the end of the route. And he had the same expression on his face; an expression of sadness and horror. But now there seemed to be a new emotion.

Anger.

She gasped audibly. If she had felt a strong sense of fear just by looking into his eyes for a second when he wasn't angry, what would she feel if she did it now? She decided not to find out and turned her attention elsewhere.

The truck had reached the house, Victoria was put back into place, and Baxter came out to wish the crowd a good night. Applause was heard all around and the crowd slowly began to disperse. The event was done. Jem looked for the stranger, but he had apparently left.

Jem slowly began to walk back to her car, ready for a good night's rest before doing it all over again tomorrow. Maybe at home, she could begin to postulate on the mysterious stranger again and the impact he had on her. But that would wait for another hour or so.

"Hello, Jem."

AN: Please let me know if you want me to continue this. I have had a knack for not completing projects in the past; but in this case, I have a framework of what I want to do. Please review and let me know.


End file.
